Colourless
by nightlighteer
Summary: Does darkness have a name? Dark and light have been battling for centuries, using the living as pawns for their own reasons and young Greykit is struggling to believe. With his brother Flarekit, the journey will be long and harsh. Far harder then their mother could have ever told them. Rating may change Full summary inside


Warnings: **This story will contain Violence, detailed gore, multiple views on religion, and LGBT+ relationships.** If any of these bother you do not continue reading this story because some of these will be included in major plot points. I don't want rants about you opinion about any of these subjects in the reviews. You have be forewarned and **any attacking on these subjects will be reported.**

Summary:Does darkness have a name? Dark and light have been battling for centuries, using the living as pawns for their own reasons and young Greykit is struggling to believe. With his brother Flarekit, the journey will be long and harsh. Far harder then their mother could have ever told them. A prophecy forces an unlikely group apart and love and hate are being found during one of the darkest times in the Jagged Cliff tribes history.

This story only takes place in the Warriors universe. No connections will be made to Erin Hunter's books other then certain duty's and suffixes throughout tribe life. The religion is completely different as well as how the camps, or in this case, tribes are run.

Favorite and Follow if you enjoy. **_Constructive criticism is always welcome._** I haven't written on a site in some time so sorry for any errors in my writing.

* * *

One of the first things Greykit remembers clearly is the moment he opened his eyes for, what he's been told, the third time in his life. It was a bit fuzzy at first and the kit had to rub at his eyes with his front paws. His movements were badly coordinated and Greykit's limbs felt a tad bit heavy due to not moving in who knows how long. He looks up and see's another kit sitting in front of him.

The kits fur was and ginger red, they had red-brown tipped ears and white freckle like spots underneath both aqua green eyes. Their furry chest was white along with their front paws and the end of his tail but part of it was covered with the red brown. The tail was flicking back and forth across the ground as their eyes stared down at Greykit with a tint of amusement.

"Well hello there sleepyhead." Ok, male. The kit grinned down at him and Greykit tried to grin back and stand up but stumbled a bit.

"Woah." The kit caught him. "You ok there?" He let out a wheezing giggle then coughed and Greykit gave him a worried looked and a nudge on his flank with a paw.

"Are you ok?" The ginger-brown kitten nodded, still coughing. This commotion seemed to attract the attention of an older cat. She trotted over and leaned to look at the kit.

"Are you ok Flarekit?" She asked worriedly as she rubbed the said kit's back with a paw. "Does your throat still hurt?" Flarekit nodded his head and took a deep breath as the fit faded. "You should be laying down you furball." She said fondly, her striped tail slowly moved back and forth behind her and Greykit's eyes followed it as if he was in a trance.

"I'm ok though Spottedeyes!" Flarekit protested as he was being shoed into a bed of moss next to Greykit. "Really, I'm ok! It's just a cough, it'll pass!" The she-cat shook her head sternly.

"Not on my watch buddy. What would your mother say, what would you do if you got your brother sick?" The kit looked his small grey tabby brother with a frown the hung his head.

"Ok." He grumbled as he settled down into the moss, the fluffy green surrounding him and it almost looked like he was drowning in it which made Greykit giggle. The kitten glared at him. "Not cool. You don't just laugh at your sick brother like that you dung-face." Spottedeyes gasped and lightly tapped Flare kit on the head.

"Do not speak to your brother like that. Don't speak to anyone like that." She huffed out then stalked off to do something that Greykit probably won't be able to understand. "Stay there, both of you! I'll go tell Gingertail you're up." The tan tabby's tail disappeared from between a wall of leaves that hund from the entrance and went outside into an unknown that Greykit couldn't wait to explore.

"So," Flare kit started, making Greykit's head whip towards him. "That was Spottedeyes, one of our Healers. She's the oldest one as of now,Probably the oldest throughout the tribes that still actively does her job." He padded at the moss beneath him, something momentarily catching his attention before looking back up to continue. "Her jobs, from what I've seen is take care of the kits, Us and 5 others, cures any illnesses that cats get her, she treats injuries a lot too. Like, this one time she told me that Ravenkit-" And Flarekit rambled on about some other kit Greykit would meet later at sundown. His brother really seemed to admire the kit he was talked about, his tail flicked back and forth while speaking and his front paws shifted around in front of him as the tom-kit rambled on and on.

"So yeah. Thats Ravenkit, who else do you need to know...Oh Yeah! Gingertail, our mother, is probably going to come and visit the nursery to see us. Probably when the sun hits the water off the cliff. From what I hear every cat in our tribe if your older then 5 moons old goes near the edge to watch it set everyday." Flarekit rolled onto his back and sighed. "I really wanna see it but sadly we are only, I don't know. Four, five quarter moons old? I've lost count. At least counting what I can actually remember. Speaking of which," He looked at Greykit with questioning eyes. "Why did it take so long for you to actually get up? I was getting bored with staying in here all day with no cat except Spottedeyes and grumpy Jaggedfoot."

"Whose Jaggedfoot?" Greykit asks sheepishly and Flarekit blinks.

"Oh yeah. Jaggedfoot is the younger Healer. Gingertail told me the Healers try to balance the number of She-cats and toms for the position. There's one more other than him, she's an apprentice though." Flarekit yawned and stretched. How long had he been waiting for Greykit to get up?

"So, who's our dad?" The red-brown tabby stiffened and looked away. His tail slowed down and he gained a slight twitch in his right paw.

"I don't wanna talk about him right now." The kit replied in a low tone and Greykit gave him a weird look which made the other sigh."He's just-" He was interrupted by a sudden rustle of leaves and both kits heads whipped around to see a tabby that looked like an older version of Flarekit walk up to them. Flarekit's eyes widened and he leaped from his seated position. "Gingertail!" He exclaimed and bounded over to the she-cat with a wide grin. She gave the energetic kit a smile.

"Hello there Flarekit, how have you been?" Gingertail's voice was soft, as if speaking to loud would break something. Her smile was kind and her aqua-blue eyes lit up when she talked to her son. "Nice to see that you're up and moving Greykit." She says while looking up at him. The kit slowly get up and heads to meet her.

"Hi." Greykit says with a grin.

"You're just so adorable." Gingertail said with a grin and she bent down to bump noses with him as Flarekit ran rounds around her front limbs as if to say 'pay attention to me now. I need love.' This made his mother laugh.

"You're energy never ceases to amaze me Flarekit." Gingertail said as she started to herd the two back to their small nests. "I wonder where it comes from sometimes." Flarekit grinned at her as he began to settle down in the moss then yawned. "I guess it's getting late out. How about I visit you two at sunhigh huh? I'll come and eat with you."

"We'd like that." Greykit said with a nod, speaking for his brother who had yawned again. He probably talked all his energy away.

"Well I better get going. I have to help with the night border marking." Gingertail nealt down to lick both of their head and turned to leave. On her way out of the leaves she let out a, "Hello Ravenkit, Grasskit." and she was gone. At the mention on Ravenkit, Flarekit was up and awake with wide eyes which made Greykit laugh. Ravenkit's ears twitched, his black and white fur fluffed up from what could be from the cold outside. The kit gazed at Greykit and Flarekit with icy blue eyes. He looked a bit bored.

"You're up." He said with a flick of his tail. "Hey Flarekit." He looked a tad bit irritated at the wide eyes from the red-brown tabby. He got a jab on the head from a spotted tan cat with green eyes. Probably Grasskit.

"Be nice," She hissed under her breath and nudged the kit that probably was her brother. They looked around the same age.

"For Falling Skys sake can you all be quiet?" a voice was heard in the back of the den which made everyone look over. There were two kits curled up and looked to be asleep and beside them was a spotted grey kit with the same eyes as Ravenkit. His ears twitched as he glared at the two near the entrance. Ravenkit rolled his eyes and strolled toward a nest a few away from Flarekit.

"Nope, you have been asleep all day. Might as well be awake with the rest of us Rockkit." The black and white tabby said, his white paws digging into the moss. He looked completely disinterested with everything. What did Flarekit see in him? Grasskit followed her brother to as nest and settled down in the one next to Flarekit, who she gave a smile. Rockkit groaned.

"You can just go eat mouse droppings you flea-brain." The grey kit rolled away to face the edge of the den. Ravenkit just huffed as he laid down moss, not even bothering to reply.

"Toms." Grasskit muttered as she stretched. "Now what about we all be quiet now. The moons rising, meaning we _all_ ," she glared at Ravenkit, "should be getting to sleep." The den quieted down after that statement other then a bit of muttering from Rockkit which everyone ignored. Greykit was already down and ready to fall asleep but Flarekit looked wide awake as he stared at one of the dens dirty walls.

"You ok." Greykit whispered to his brother and Flarekit gave him a slide glance.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He replied. "I just have trouble falling asleep sometimes. Don't worry." That really didn't help anything but the kit shrugged it off as three cats walked in through the entrance. No sun was shining through anymore making it a bit hard to see what they looked like but they didn't seem to mind any of the kits and the laid down in three respective nests at the far right of the den, a bit far from the kits. It's probably Spottedeyes and the other Healers.

The last thing Greykit remembers before closing his eyes is Flarekit's eyes staring blankly in front of him, his head in his paws and a quiet "Good Night" then black.


End file.
